Coming Home
by deli41321
Summary: Yes there is a sister lol. This is all about how Jack first came to know the Mercers. And the life he had before and after Evelyn.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yes the boys are going to have a sister but don't worry she isn't going to be some damsel in distress. This story is going to go from the time that the Mercers first meet Jack to after Evelyn's death. Everything is not going to follow according to the movie necessarily.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up and some of the storylines.

Chapter 1

Jack laid in bed his whole body writhing with pain. The night before had just been one of many. He didn't know why his dad hated him so much. It's not like he meant to spill his milk on the table.

"_Jack hurry up and finish eating I don't have all night." His dad yelled._

"_Yes sir." Jake said shoveling the disgusting food in quickly._

"_I said hurry." _

_Jack who had been reaching for his cup jumped at the booming voice and knocked over the cup. He immediately froze knowing that he had done something very bad._

"_Why you worthless piece of shit. You think that you can just get mad and throw your milk on the table." _

"_It was an accident." Jack whimpered._

"_Bullshit. I'm going to show you what happens to bad boys." His dad said pulling him from his seat by his collar._

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the banging on his bedroom door.

"Hurry up and get your ass to school. And make sure to wear sweats I don't need anyone seeing your bruises." His dad yelled.

Jack gingerly got out of bed and found the sweats that he usually wore.

Jack walked to school just like any other day. Avoiding the looks kids would give him for always wearing the same clothes. He knew that the kids talked about him but there wasn't really anything that he could do about it.

Today though some of the older bullies decided that they were going to pick on him.

"Oh look here comes poor little Jackie. What's the matter Jack can't afford decent clothes?" One kid asked.

Jack just kept on walking trying to ignore the kid.

"Hey don't you walk away from me scum." The kids said grabbing Jack by the arm causing him to hiss in pain.

"Oh suck it up you little pansy ass."

"Please just let me go." Jack begged through gritted teeth.

"Oh do you hear that. Little Jackie wants us to let him go. Well to bad today isn't your lucky day." The kid said punching him in the stomach.

Jack feel to the ground hunched over and waited for the next hit but instead he heard a voice.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" He heard a girl ask.

"Oh calm down Mercer we're just having some fun with the kid here."

"Oh really because it doesn't look to me like he's having much fun at all." She replied.

Jack looked up and saw the girl who was sticking up for him. She couldn't have been very much older then him and she definitely wasn't much bigger.

"And what exactly do you think you are going to be able to do about it?" the kid asked puffing out his chest.

"This." She said punching him right square in the noise.

"Shit you little bitch. I'm going to kill you." The kid said running at her.

Jack laughed as she just stepped aside and he missed her completely.

"OH what you think this is funny you little faggot." The kid said glaring at Jack.

Jack just shook his head afraid of the kid.

"Look Devon I'm not going to tell you again leave the fuckin kid alone or I'm going to kick your ass."

"Yeah right Mercer you wish."

"That's right it is Mercer so I suggest you remember who my fuckin brothers are and back the hell up." The small girl yelled stepping towards him.

"Whatever. Lets go before Miss Pms here throws a fit."

The boys ran off and the girl smiled to herself.

"Thanks." Jack said quietly.

"No sweat kid. Those guys are real jerks don't let them get the best of you like that." The girl said smiling at him.

"I'm Jack." He said looking up at her.

"My names Zeraya but you can just call me Raya everyone else does. How old are you Jack?" She asked cautiously. The boy in front of her didn't look like he could have been any older then 12.

"I'm 10 he said looking down at his shoes."

Zeraya put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm 13 so I am going to adopt you as a little brother ok." She said playfully pushing him.

However Jack winced at the action.

"Hey kid are you ok." She asked worriedly.

"Yeah umm I just umm you know feel in gym class so I have a bit of a bruise on my side."

"Alright. Well I have to get to class but you let me know if those guys bother you again ok."

Jack just smiled and shook his head ok.

The rest of the day went by slowly for Jack. He could hear the kids talking about what had happened earlier and how he had been chosen by a Mercer. Jack however had no idea what that meant.

When it came time to walk home Jack was extremely tired. He hadn't really gotten very much sleep the night before and he doubted that tonight would be any different he was sure that his father could find something bad about him like usual.

He was about to cross the street when I car pulled over next to him.

"Hey Jack you want a ride?" Zeraya asked from the backseat of some beat up car.

"No that's ok. My dad probably wouldn't like that very much." Jack said knowing that he wasn't really supposed to even talk to people.

"You sure kid we got room for one more." A black boy in the front said.

"Thanks but I really can't." Jack said looking for a way out of it.

"Alright well suite yourself." The kid in the front said.

When Zeraya got home she went right up to her room. She didn't know why but she got the feeling that there was a lot more to Jack then he let on. She had seen him around school a couple of times and noticed that he always looked really sad and lost. She remembered that look and was hoping that it wasn't the same case.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a tap on the doorframe.

"Come on Raya. Ma's got dinner all ready for us downstairs." Angel said leaning on the frame.

"Alright tell her I'll be down in a minute." She said trying to smile back at him.

"You alright you seem a little off."

"Yeah I just. I don't know Angel I got a bad feeling about Jack."

"That little scrawny kid. What you think he's trouble." Angel asked laughing.

"No I'm kind of afraid that he might be in trouble." She said quietly.

"Oh well I can ask around town see if anyone knows anything about him if you want." Angel said shrugging his shoulders.

"No that's alright I think I got this one myself. Now let's go before Bobby gets home and eats all the food." She said pushing past him and running down the stairs.

**I know that it isn't that long but I wanted to see what people thought before I continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much again for you reviews.**

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up and some of the storyline.

Chapter 2

When Jack got home he was surprised to find that his fathers' car wasn't there. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief hoping that this meant he had passed out at some bar and wouldn't be home to bother him.

However his thoughts were cut short by the sounds of the old cars screeching brakes. Jack looked back to see his father getting out of the car and immediately knew that this night was going to be worse then the others.

"You better get into that house right now boy before I whoop your ass right out here on the street."

Jack didn't say anything he just hurried looking around trying to figure out what he had forgotten to do. The dishes were done he had vacuumed and done the laundry. Maybe he had folded the clothes wrong that always made his dad a little angry but not like this.

Just as he was about to go through the list in his head again his father came barreling through the door.

"You think your so smart huh you fucking peace of shit. I should kill you right now for the shit you're trying to pull." His father said stepping closer to him.

"What did I do?" Jack asked taking a step back only to be met by the wall.

"I went to school to check on you and I saw you talking to those Mercer kids. You telling them about our family." He asked shoving jack hard into the wall.

"No sir I wouldn't do that. Zeraya she had just helped me with some bullies this morning." Jack said shaking in his fathers grasp.

"I think your lieing. You know that their mother is that meddlesome social worker don't you. What you want them to get you out of this house away from your family. Because boy I will fucking kill you before that happens." His dad said resting his hand a bit hard on Jacks neck.

"I swear I didn't know. I won't talk to them anymore. I promise." Jack pleaded.

His dad snapped He grabbed Jack hard around the throat and threw him to the ground squeezing more then enough to cut of the boys air supply.

"Promises don't mean nothing Jack. Your mother made promises all the time and she was nothing but a stupid whore. You gonna make promises like her huh. You gonna sneak around behind my back and then make me look like the bad guy." His dad said starring down at the struggling boy.

Jack looked up at his dad scared shitless. He hadn't heard the man talk about his mother in a long time. Last time he had Jack ended up in the hospital from a 'car accident'.

"That's right boy you keep squirming. You remember who has the power. You remember who doesn't have to feed you or buy clothes for you." He said getting real close to Jacks ear. "And since I do all those things for you I think that you should do something for me." His dad said letting him go and unzipping his pants.

Jack looked at him with fear in his eyes knowing what was going to come next. As his father took off his pants jack just turned around, closed his eyes, and pretended that he was somewhere else….somewhere safe. Where ever that was.

Back at the Mercer household things were running like usual.

"Hey Jerry have you seen my notebook." Zeraya called down the stairs.

"No go ask one of your other degenerate brothers." He replied watching the TV.

"Did you even look?" She called back.

"Why should I look it's your freakin notebook." He said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Argh." He heard Zeraya groan as she pounded down the stairs. She glanced over at Jerry and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow what was that for Raya?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"It was sitting right next to you dumbass." She said grabbing her notebook and heading back upstairs.

"I don't see what the big deal is she would have had to come down and get it anyways." He murmured to himself.

"Aww is my little sister letting my little brother beat him up." Bobby asked laughing as he sat down next to Jerry.

"Shut up Bobby." Jerry said throwing a pillow at him.

Bobby just laughed and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Bobby Mercer I know that you don't have you feet up on my new coffee table." Evelyn called from the kitchen.

"How does she do that?" Bobby whispered to Jerry.

"It's called being a mother." Evelyn laughed.

"Alright Ma you win. This time." Bobby said laughing as well.

"Have either of you two seen your other brother since dinner." Evelyn asked.

Bobby and Jerry just looked at each other. "Sofie." They said and grinned.

"I think he's over banging La Vida Loca." Bobby called back.

"Bobby that's no way to talk about your brother." She said coming around the corner with a smile plastered on her face.

"Aww Ma you know we don't mean it." Bobby said trying to pout.

"Bobby hunny that hasn't worked since you were 10 and set my curtains on fire." Evelyn said laughing.

"It was an accident." Bobby defended.

"Yeah I bet it was." Jerry said grinning from his side of the couch.

"Shut up before I knock your big ass teeth out of your mouth."

"Bobby." Evelyn said.

"Sorry ma." He said rolling his eyes and taking a swig of his beer.

**Please review and let me know what you're thinking.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up and some of the storyline.

Chapter 3

Jack woke up in the middle of the night screaming and sweating. He shot up in bed and drew in a sharp ragged breath.

"You better shut up in their boy before I put my foot up your ass." His dad yelled from the other room.

Jack wrapped the blanket around him and tried to keep his whimpering to a minimal. He knew that it wasn't real. That it was just a nightmare. But is something just a nightmare if it had in fact happened before. Jack had no idea he couldn't tell fact from fiction. Truth from lies.

He layed down and tried to go back to sleep knowing that unfortunately tomorrow was going to come.

Later in the day Zeraya arrived at school and couldn't help but look around for Jack. She had just met the kid and barely even talked to him yet she felt like she was connected to him in some way.

When lunch came around there was still no sign of him and she couldn't help but worry. Sure it's not like she saw him everyday but she really just had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey Angel I need your help." Zeraya said sitting down next to him.

"You just tell me his name and I will bust his skull wide open." He said getting ready to stand up.

"Sit down you big meat head. That I could take care of on my own."

"Well then what the hell do you need you're cramping my style. Hanging out with your little sister is def not cool."

"What do you care you were fuckin Sofie last night anyways." She said giving him a knowing look.

"Yeah ok you're right now what did you need." Angel said smiling.

"I need you to seduce the secretary in the office so that I can go and get Jacks records."

"What are you kidding me? Girl you couldn't even come up with anything difficult."

"So you'll help me then."

"Hell yeah as long as you tell me why the hell you want that crackers records."

"You do realize that half of your family is white right." She said shaking her head. "Anyways he's not in school today and I did some digging and the word on the street is that his dad is that asshole Glenn Robinson. You know the one that 'found is wife dead.'"

"Oh yeah the one that was never really solved. I still think he killed her when he found out that she was fucking around on him."

"Yeah well if that is his dad then you and I both know that he is in trouble."

"Alright well then let's do this. But Raya promise me that if his dad is this Glenn Robinson dude that you won't go and do anything stupid without Me, Jerry, and Bobby got it."

"Yeah yeah I got it."

"Alright well lets do this." Angel said getting up and walking towards the office with his signature smirk.

Jack was lying in bed when he heard a knock on his door.

"Why didn't you go to school today you little fuckup."

Jack gingerly rubbed his neck before answering. "I don't have any turtle necks."

"Whatever. I'm going out for a bit and you better not leave the house got it."

"I won't" He said quietly.

"And while your home why don't you make use of yourself. This place is a shit whole."

"Yes sir." He said getting up out of bed.

Jack heard the door close and let the tears fall down his face. He knew that he deserved what he was getting. He had disobeyed his father and he needed to be punished for it. It made him sad though that he wouldn't be able to talk to her again. Zeraya had been the only person to ever stick up for him like that. Actually she was probably the first person he had really talked to since his mom died.

Jack remembered his mom she wasn't as bad as his dad but she wasn't much better either. She was normally fucked up on Cocaine or Heroine. Which ever happened to be cheaper that day. She never hit him like his dad did but she did other things to him. Things that he knew a mother wasn't supposed to do with her son. But she had died when he was 8 and after that his dad went crazy and just beat him twice as much.

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see four people standing on the other side of it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? You need to leave now." He said terrified.

"Jack we know who your dad is and what he probably does to you. Just come with us and our mom can help you." Zeraya said stepping closer to him.

"No you don't understand he's going to kill me. He's going to fuckin kill me for this."

"Look kid calm the hell down no one is going to kill anyone." Bobby said stepping forward.

At the sight of Bobby, Jack stepped back and started to shake. "Please don't hurt me." He said quietly.

"Jack none of us our here to hurt you I promise. We just want to help you." Zeraya said.

"My dad said promise are nothing but a bunch of garbage you can never trust anyone."

"Well your dad is wrong because us Mercers we don't go back on a promise." Angel said looking down at the young boy.

"You guys really need to go before he gets back home." Jack said craning his neck to see out the door.

"Dude what the hell happened to your neck." Jerry asked looking closely at the kid.

"Oh nothing I umm well I umm. Its nothing ok just please leave." As Jack was finishing his sentence he heard the sound of the car. "Oh know. Look what you guys have done. He said he would kill me. Don't you get it? You just made this worse."

"What the hell do you hoodlums think your doing on my doorstep?" Glenn shouted at them.

"Oh I was just dropping off Jack's homework for him since he missed school today." Zeraya said rather smoothly.

"Yeah I bet you were. I know who you kids are and I don't need you and your mom sticking your noises in my business now get the hell off my property before I call the police." He threatened.

"Sure just as long as Jack can come with us." Angel said stepping in front of his sister.

"Look you stupid niger get the hell off of my property before I shoot you. You're a Mercer I'm sure people would believe that it was in self defense."

"In about three seconds you're going to need some self defense." Zeraya said stepping back out in front of her brother.

"Well don't you just have quiet the little mouth there? I bet your mama wouldn't be too proud of that."

"Don't you dare say one word about our mother or I will beat the piss right out of you." Bobby said taking a step towards the man.

"Look I don't have time for this. Jack get your fuckin ass in the house and clean up like you were supposed to."

"Yes sir." Jack said walking towards the house.

"No way Jack your coming with us." Jeremiah said grabbing the boys arm.

Jack winced in pain but tried to hide it. Bobby just walked over and lifted up the boys sleeve and then the rest of his shirt.

"Wow sure doesn't look like any kind of fall that I've ever seen. If I was you Glenn I would let us take Jack before we press charges."

"Who the Fuck do you think you are. You can't come to my home and try to take my son." Glenn said punching Bobby right in the jaw.

"You never should have done that." Bobby said wheeling around and decking the guy right in the nose.

"That's it I'm calling the police." Glenn said standing up.

"For what my jaw or your son's numerous bruises you pick." Bobby said staring him down.

"Come on Jack." Zeraya said taking his hand.

"I can't he'll just come and get me. I can't escape." Jack whispered trying to pull away.

"That's not true my mom will know what to do just come with us please." She said squeezing his hand.

Jack just nodded and began to walk with her.

"Jack you remembered what happened the night that your mother killed herself. When I get you back it is going to be worse then that."

Jack froze in place and started shaking.

"Fuck you. You're not ever going to lay a hand on your son again. Because from here on out he's our little brother and if you touch him I will kill you myself." Bobby said punching the man again.

"Come on." He said walking away towards the car.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up and some of the storyline.

Chapter 4

The ride to the Mercer house was silent. No one really knew what to say. Jack was scared shitless and the rest of them were just hoping that their ma really would be able to help. When they pulled into the driveway Jack was surprised. The house was actually a pretty decent size.

"Good moms home." Angel said as he went to get out.

"You do realize that she is going to kill us for this right." Jerry said shaking his head.

"She might not like the way that we did it but she won't be mad at us for getting a kid out of a bad house." Bobby said looking back at Jack and Zeraya who had yet to get out of the car.

"You guys go in and explain to mom what's going on and we will be there in a few ok." Zeraya said looking at her brothers.

They all just nodded and walked towards the house. Jack just sat there hands in his lap, head down not saying a word.

"Its going to be ok Jack really it is. I'm sure that my mom will be able to find you a good home." She said touching his shoulder.

Jack immediately flinched and started shaking. Zeraya pulled her hand back and wondered what he had gone through to cause such a reaction.

"They're going to make me go back. Just like last time." Jack said sadly.

"What do you mean just like last time?"

"When my dad was in jail for awhile they sent me to a foster home. But they always make me go back." He said sniffling slightly.

"That's not going to happen this time Jack. My mom is the best and she is not going to let anyone take you back there."

Jack just stared out the window not saying another word.

A few minutes passed in silence and Zeraya figured that her brothers had already explained everything to their mother.

"Come on lets go inside my mom probably can't wait to meet you."

Jack just looked at her panic in his eyes. "What if she doesn't believe me?" He asked quietly.

"She will Jack. You have to trust me. I wouldn't have risked it if there was even a chance I thought she wouldn't believe you. Now come on." Zeraya said putting her hand out.

Jack looked at it for a second as if it might bite him. But then very slowly took her hand and got out of the car. As they got closer to the house Jack began to panic. Zeraya could feel his discomfort and just squeezed his hand a little tighter.

Meanwhile in the house Evelyn didn't know what to think of the situation. She was glad that her kids had gotten Jack out of his house but she had no case. And the fact that they had just taken him. While technically they could all get into trouble for kidnapping. Not that she thought that would actually happen she just wished that her kids would think more. However when the door opened and she saw the panic and fear on the little boys face her heart melted. Tears came to her eyes as she saw the bruises on his neck and wondered how anyone could every do something like that to such a beautiful child.

"Jack this is my mom Evelyn. Mom this is Jack." Zeraya said walking into the room.

Zeraya went to release Jacks hand but he held tight not wanting to let her go.

"Hi Jack it is very nice to meet you. I just made some cookies would you like some." Evelyn asked slowly walking closer to him.

Jack just shook his head no and hid behind Zeraya.

Zeraya turned around so that she could talk quietly to Jack.

"You don't have to be afraid. She's not going to hurt you. I swear she never would. Now come on why don't we go into the kitchen and get something to eat." She said pulling him in the direction.

Evelyn watched the two of them interact and it warmed her heart. She wasn't used to seeing her little girl in this role. She was her youngest and so it was normally her brothers trying to convince her of such things. It made her proud to know that Zeraya had it in her. She had come along way in the 2 years that she had lived with her.

When Jack and Zeraya got to the kitchen Jack just kind of stood there. It smelled of fresh cookies and felt extremely warm. Not temperature wise but in another way. It was a feeling that he hadn't experienced in a long time, if ever come to think of it.

Evelyn came into the kitchen and motioned for jack to sit down across from her. Not wanting to anger her he did.

"Jack my boys tell me that your father is Glenn Robinson." Evelyn asked carefully. The last thing that she wanted was to scare the young boy away.

"Yes mame." He said quietly.

"Now hunny I need to ask you some questions that might be hard for you to answer but I need you too so that I can keep you safe." She said looking him right in the eyes.

Jack just nodded.

"Zeraya hunny why don't you go out in the living room with your brothers for a bit." Evelyn said not wanting Jack to feel overwhelmed but too many people.

"No." Jack said frantically.

"No what hunny." Evelyn asked him concerned.

"Can she please stay?" He asked looking down at the table sadly.

Zeraya just looked at her mom letting her know that it was ok. That she would be ok with whatever Jack had to say. Evelyn wasn't sure but she was pretty confident that the two of them shared a very similar past.

"Of course she can if that is what you would like." Evelyn said smiling sweetly at him.

Jack shook his head yes and Zeraya came and sat right next to him.

"Ok Jack now you don't have to answer anything that you don't want to but the more I know the more that I can help you. So you understand."

"Yes." Jack said softly.

"Ok hunny who abuses you."

"My dad and some of his friends." He said ashamed.

"How old were you when it first happened."

"I don't remember. Maybe 5."

Evelyn gasped in shock.

"Oh sweetie." She said wishing that she could just wrap her arms around him and keep him safe forever.

Jack just shrugged trying to pretend like it was no big deal while excepting Zeraya's hand under the table.

"Alright Jack hunny has anyone ever molested you sexually?" Evelyn asked hoping to god that the answer would be no.

Jack just shook his head yes as silent tears rolled down his face.

"Who." Evelyn asked hating this part of her job.

"My dad, his friends, my mom when she was alive, and the foster parents I had when my dad was in jail." Jack said instantly feeling dirty and worthless.

Evelyn knew that look and wished that she could wipe it away. "That will be all for now Jack. Why don't you go out in the living room with the other kids? I need to talk to Zeraya for a minute."

Zeraya saw the fear in his eyes of being in the room by himself with all her brothers.

"Actually mom if it's ok with you I was thinking that Jack could go up to my room and rest it has probably been a really stressful day."

Evelyn smiled at her daughter and nodded that it would be fine.

Zeraya lead Jack up the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom.

Jack was surprised he had been expecting some pink girly room. But it was actually a light blue with tons of car and band posters all over the wall. He also noticed that she had a couple of guitars in one corner.

Zeraya saw Jack looking over at the corner. "Do you play?" She asked picking up her acoustic and strumming it a bit.

Jack just shook his head no.

"Oh well feel free to test them out if you want. Actually the only thing in this room that you can't touch is this." She said pointing to her nightstand drawer.

Jack just nodded

Zeraya walked back downstairs and saw all of her brothers starring at her.

"Did you just bring a boy up to your room?" Bobby asked red in the face.

"Bobby he's scared and I wasn't about to have him out here with all of you."

"Zeraya there is a boy in your room right now." Angel said in his big brother tone.

"Your right there is a boy in my room however I am not in my room. And he is only 10 so drop it right now." She said getting angry.

"Raya we're just kidding around." Jerry said smiling at her.

She then noticed that all of her other brothers were smiling as well.

"You guys are such jerks." She said walking back into the kitchen to talk to her mom.

"Ok ma so what did you want to talk to me about." Zeraya said making her way towards the table.

"Hunny I just want to let you know that I am very proud of you. If you hadn't followed your instincts I don't know if we ever would have found out about Jacks situation."

"Its not a big deal mom I hope that it's what someone would have done for me if it had come down to it." Zeraya said looking at the table.

"Hunny it is a big deal. Now I know that you are already doing so much and you are still so young yourself."

"Ma what do you want." She said laughing.

"I'm hoping that you will really be able to get Jack to open up. I know baby that you went through a lot of the same things and so it might be hard."

"No Ma. I can't ok there is no way that I am going and reliving that. I will be his friend and stuff like that but I can't talk about what happened to me." Zeraya said tearing up.

"Ok baby that's fine. You don't have to just let him know that you are there to listen and that you do understand where he is coming from." Evelyn said enveloping her daughter in a hug.

"I'll try mom I really will but I don't know. I really in a way don't want to know about what happened to him because he was so little when it started happening. I mean who can do that to a little boy." Zeraya said in tears.

"Shhh don't you worry baby I'm going to make sure that Jack is safe from now on."

Zeraya looked at her a little shocked. "Are you …are you saying that your going to adopt him?"

"Of course I am. There is no way that I am letting that young boy go into the system." Evelyn said with slight anger in her voice.

Zeraya just jumped out of her seat and hugged her mom. "Thank you so much. I've always wanted a little brother." She said smiling.

"Well why don't you let Jack know and I will fill the boys in alright." Evelyn said laughing at her young daughter.

"Okay." She said running out of the living room and up the stairs.

"What the hell has her so wired?" Bobby said watching his sister run up the stairs like a raging lunatic.

"She's just excited that's all." Evelyn said coming into the room.

"About what." Angel asked looking up from the TV.

"Well I don't know how you boys are going to feel about this but I am going to adopt Jack." She said looking at all of her boys for a reaction.

"Are you kidding me ma. Do you really think that you need another project?" Bobby said rolling his eyes.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that." She said sternly.

"Yeah Bobby don't talk about him like that. It wasn't to long ago that you were a project yourself." Angel said laughing.

"Boys that's enough. I suppose that it isn't really going to matter whether you want him around or not because if Jack agrees then he will be your brother." She said sweetly.

"Ma I don't like this at all. But I know why you gotta do it." Bobby said.

"Ya Ma and you can bet that even if we don't like him we will protect him." Jerry said looking at her.

"I kinda like him. He's quiet which means that he won't be a pain in the ass." Angel said smirking.

"Alright no more picking on him. The brotherly stuff is going to be new to him so you can't be to forward. And this really means a lot to your sister so if not for me then do it for her." Evelyn said walking back into the kitchen to make a few calls.

After running up the stairs Zeraya took a moment to catch her breath before bursting into the room. Jack was startled by the action and almost dropped her guitar.

"You're going to be my brother." She said excited.

"Huh." Jack said looking at her like she had three heads.

"My mom wants to adopt you Jack. You'll be a Mercer."

"But I'm a Robertson." He said confused.

"Jack don't you get it. When Ma adopts you it's a new start. And with the new start comes a new name. I mean you don't have to change your last name if you don't want to I guess. I mean it's just that we all did and it would be a little strange." She said all in one breathe.

"What if I don't want your mom to adopt me?" Jack asked quietly.

"Oh. Umm well then I guess that you won't be my brother." Zeraya said sadly. "You would get put into the system and go from foster home to foster home until someone wanted to adopt you." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But I don't want to go to foster homes again." Jack said scared.

"You won't have to if Ma adopts you. Don't you see Jack you'll have a real family. A family that loves you and will protect you no matter what." She said looking him in the eyes.

Jack turned away. "I don't deserve it." He said ashamed.

He knew that if Evelyn really knew everything that had happened that she wouldn't want him. No ones wants a fuck up and that's what he was. His father had told him that his entire life and sadly he believed him. It's not as though he ever had someone to say differently.

"Yes you do. Jack you deserve so much more then that even. What happened to you?" Zeraya sighed wondering if she wanted to really go there. "It umm it happened to me too. And it took me a long time but I've finally realized it. We didn't ask for what they did to us Jack. They were sick people and we never deserved it." She said trying hard not to cry. The only other person that she had ever even mentioned her past too had been her mom. Her brothers new but she could never tell them about it.

"No I'm dirty. I'm a fuckup. My dad was right I can't do anything right and I don't want your mom to hate me." He said looking at her with determination.

"Jack are you even listening to yourself. Your dad is a fucking asshole. I want to kill him for the shit that he did to you. You're not a fuckup. You're a little lost right now but we all have been. Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel, and I we were all adopted because no one else wanted us. And if Ma can love us then there is no doubt in my mind that she can love you. We all can." She said stepping closer to him again.

"Ok." Jack said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"OK." She said confused.

"I would rather have you all hate me then go back into the system." He said looking at the floor.

Zeraya couldn't express how excited she was. She knew that Jack was hurting but she also knew that if anyone would be able to help him it would be her Ma. And of course no one at school was going to mess with him once he was a Mercer. To do so would be suicide. And as for his father well there was no way that he was ever even going to look at Jack badly again. And if he did she would kill him herself with her bare hands if need be. He was going to be her little brother and she was going to protect him no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate you all taking the time to let me know what you think. So without further ado here is the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up and some of the storyline.

Chapter 5.

After Zeraya was done talking with Jack she went down stairs to let him rest for a bit. She could tell that he was tired and a little overwhelmed.

She came bouncing down the stairs and jumped onto the couch next to Bobby.

"What do you want shrimp." He asked not even looking at her.

"Nothing." She said smiling.

"So Ma told us about taking Jack in." Angel said liking the fact that he sister seemed to have a real smile for once.

"Yeah. I'm so excited. I always wanted to have a little brother." She said smiling even wider.

"You do know that little brothers are a pain in the ass right." Jerry said nudging Angel.

"Hey fuck you man." He said throwing a pillow at Jerry.

"Ya'll are all a pain in the ass." Bobby said laughing at the antics.

"But you love us anyways." Zeraya said putting her head on Bobby's shoulder and batting her eyelashes.

"OH you think so huh." Bobby said moving and putting her in a headlock.

"You know you love me." She said trying to struggle out.

"You know the drill Raya I'm not letting you go until you say it."

"No way. Angel, Jerry come on your not just going to let him beat up your little sister are you." She said pouting at them.

"Umm Yup." They both said laughing at her.

"Urgh Fine. You're the most handsome brother any girl could ever have. And you get more chicks then James Bond." Zeraya said sarcastically.

"See now was that so hard." Bobby said ruffling her hair up.

"Yes." She said putting on a fake pout.

"What is with all the racket out here?" Evelyn asked coming into the living room.

"Bobby's being mean to me." Zeraya said knowing that the pout always worked with her mom.

"Bobby be nice to your sister." Evelyn said and turned around chuckling to herself.

"Yeah Bobby be nice to me." Zeraya said laughing. That is until she saw the look on Bobby's face.

"Yeah that's what I thought." He said laughing at her.

"I swear Bobby you would think that you were the youngest sometimes." Jerry said rolling his eyes.

"Just because they aren't uptight like you Jerry don't mean nothing." Angel said smirking.

"How about we just chalk it all up to sibling antics huh." Zeraya said.

They all just kinda shrugged. "Sounds good to me." Bobby said turning back to the TV.

Jack was up in Zeraya's room and he could hear all of them downstairs. They sounded like they were having so much fun. He wondered if he would ever really fit in with them or if he would just be the outcast like usual. However he was thrown from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hi sweetie. Is it ok if I come in?" Evelyn asked from the doorframe.

Jack just shook his head yes and scooted over on the bed.

"Thank you." Evelyn said looking kindly at him. "I was wondering if you were going to be joining us tonight for dinner?"

"Oh I umm…well I'm really not that hungry." Jack said but then right at that second his stomach betrayed him.

"I don't know sounds to me like your pretty hungry." Evelyn laughed which cause Jack to smile. He was afraid that she was going to punish him for lying.

"I know hunny that this is all a little much. Zeraya told me that you agreed to the adoption."

Jack just shook his head again.

"I called the office and they are going to draw up some papers. Sheila said that she would bring them by tomorrow and then it will almost be official." Evelyn said smiling.

"Do I have to change my last name?" Jack asked.

"No of course not sweetie if you want to keep your last name then you can."

"But can I change my last name." He asked even quieter then before.

"Jack look at me." Evelyn said getting down to his level. "You can do whatever you want. You are going to be a part of this family whether you change your name or not. I would be honored to have you take my last name but if you choose not too that is fine as well. I won't be angry or disappointed ok." She said searching his face for her answer.

"Yeah ok." Jack said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now why don't you lay down and get some sleep. Zeraya is going to sleep in Bobby's room tonight until we get everything settled."

"No. I don't want to kick her out of her room. She'll hate me. I don't want her to hate me. She is the first friend I've ever had." Jack said breathlessly.

"Oh hunny don't you worry she won't be mad at you. In fact it was her idea so don't you even dwell on it. Now get some rest someone will come and wake you when its time for dinner ok."

Jack just shook his head and layed down on the bed.

Evelyn went out into the hall and let the tears that she had been holding in fall down her face. Jack was such a sweet little boy and she couldn't wait for him to officially be hers. She knew that a lot of people thought she was crazy for taking in the kids that she did but she loved each one of them. Bobby was her hothead. Jerry her thinker. Angel her charmer. Zeraya her princess. And now Jack was going to be her baby boy.

When it was time for dinner Evelyn sent Bobby up to wake Jack. Zeraya had offered but Evelyn wanted Jack to get comfortable with the rest of them as well.

Bobby made it to Zeraya's door and knocked lightly. When he didn't hear and answer he walked in. He had to laugh at the sight the kid was sprawled out across the whole bed mouth open drool on the pillow. He walked over to the side of the bed and gently shook Jack.

Jack opened his eyes and immediately shot to the corner of the bed.

"Please don't hurt me. Whatever I did. I swear that I won't do it again." He said shaking.

"What calm the hell down kid I'm not going to hurt you." Bobby said grabbing his shoulders to stop him from shaking. This however just made it worse.

"Please don't please don't." Jack said shaking and crying.

Zeraya who had come up to use the bathroom heard the commotion and went into her room.

"What the hell did you do to him Bobby?" Zeraya said running up to the bed.

"Nothing I just woke him up and he flipped." Bobby said still holding tight to his shoulders.

Zeraya noticed this and knew what the problem was. "Bobby let go of him."

Bobby let go of him and Jack immediately calmed down a bit.

"Why don't you go downstairs and tell Ma that we will be down in a minute." Zeraya said to Bobby.

Bobby just shook his head and went down the stairs.

"Jack." Zeraya said softly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. Please don't let him hurt me." Jack said still shaking.

Zeraya carefully sat down on the bed next to Jack.

"I'm going to give you a hug ok." She said waiting for his reaction.

When he didn't protest Zeraya slowly wrapped her arms around his shaking frame and began to rub his back.

"It's ok Jack. Your safe here now. No one is going to hurt you I promise." She said as she felt his tears soak through her shirt.

The two of them sat like that for a couple of minutes with Zeraya trying to sooth him. She could tell when she rubbed against a bruise because Jack would flinch. She made a mental note of where they were so that she wouldn't hit them again.

"Come on Jack why don't we go down stairs and get some food." Zeraya said standing up and offering Jack her hand.

Jack took her hand instantly and followed her down the stairs.

When they got to the dinning room everyone stopped what they were doing and just looked at the two.

Bobby was the first to speak up.

"I didn't mean to scare you Jack. I'm really sorry if I did. And just so you know I would never hit you." Bobby said looking down at his plate. It made him feel bad that this kid thought he was dangerous. He knew that he was. He had killed more then one person in his life but he would never lay a hand on a small kid or family.

"It's ok." Jack said quietly while looking at his laces.

"Ok well why don't you two sit down. I made lasagna so eat up." Evelyn said.

Zeraya made her way to her seat and was glad to see that her mom had set Jack up right next to her. Dinner was fairly silent with just the usual how was school talk.

After dinner Bobby, Angel, and Jerry made a beeline for the living room.

"Well looks like its going to be you two helping me tonight." Evelyn said looking at her two youngest children….well one soon to be child.

"Aww Ma I helped you last time and I have a lot of homework that I need to do." Zeraya said wanting to watch the game just as much as her brothers.

"Zeraya we both know that you don't want to go do your homework. Now go ahead into the living room. It will give Jack and I some time to talk." Evelyn said looking at the young boy behind her daughter.

"Ok. Thanks mom." Zeraya turned around to Jack. "Don't worry it won't be bad and if you need me I am just right in the next room." With that she ran out into the living room.

Evelyn smirked at her daughter as she ran out of the kitchen. That girl sure did know how to work her.

"Ok Jackie so it looks like it's just you and me. How about it I wash you can dry and stack them on the table ok."

"Ok." Jack said taking the clothe from her.

The two of them were working in silence when all of a sudden a plate slipped and shattered on the ground. Jack immediately looked horrified.

"I…I …I... dddidn't mean iit." He tried to get out. "I'll clean it." He said getting down and trying to pick up the pieces.

Evelyn caught his hand. "Jack hunny its ok I know that it was an accident. Now why don't you let me clean it up. The pieces are sharp and I don't want you to cut yourself with them." She said pulling him back up onto his feet.

"No I can help it was my fault. I deserve to be punished." He said going back for the glass.

"Jack hunny look at me." Evelyn said softly taking his chin looking him in the eyes. "You go in with the other kids and I will take care of this. You are not ever going to get punished in this house for something that was an accident ok." She said softly.

Jack just shook his head and got out of the kitchen before Evelyn changed her mind and decided to punish him.

"So what did you break?" Bobby asked Jack when he saw him.

"A plate." Jack said looking down.

"Oh man those are moms favorite too. Your lucky man." Angel said kidding around.

"But I…I didn't mean too. Is she going to punish me?" Jack asked wide eyed.

Jerry just slapped Angel on the back of the head. "Don't listen to him Jack. You're not going to be in any trouble. We've all broke a plate before."

"And she didn't punish you." Jack asked shocked. He remembered when he broke one at home his dad had cut his arms with the broken pieces as punishment. Just the thought made him pull his sleeves down farther.

"Nope Ma doesn't punish us for accidents. Once I actually broke something on purpose just to see what she would do. And guess what she just sat me down in a chair and told me that she loved me and that I could try all I wanted but she was never going to hurt me." Zeraya said smiling at the memory.

Jack just stood their in shock. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to except that Evelyn really wasn't ever going to do anything to him.

"Is it ok if I go to bed I am really tired?" Jack said wanting to get away from all the people.

"Jack you don't have to ask for permission to go to bed." Angel said laughing.

Jack just put his head down and turned bright red. "Sorry." He said shyly.

"Come on I'll go up with you I have to grab some stuff from my room anyways." Zeraya said taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

Once they got into her room Zeraya went to her closet. "I just have to get some clothes for tomorrow and then the room is all yours." She said looking back at Jack.

"K." Jack said sitting on the bed.

"Alright well Bobby's room is right next store to yours so if you need anything just came and get me ok. Oh and I almost forget your going to need some things." She said running out to the hall closet. "Lets see toothbrush, towel, wash clothe, and I'm sure that Angel has some hand me downs that you can wear." She said putting the things on the desk chair.

Jack just stared in awe. No one had every just given him anything. They always expected him to give them something in return.

"Thanks." Jack said standing awkwardly in the room.

"Alright well goodnight Jack." Zeraya said moving slowly to give him a hug. She knew what it was like to be in his shoes and she didn't want to take a chance on scaring him.

"Night." Jack said stiffly into her hug.

He knew that he shouldn't be afraid but he couldn't help but wait for the other shoe to drop. He was used to not getting his hopes up. So why should this time be any different.

Please Review : )


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow it has been way to long sorry about that guys. Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed. Your comments and ideas are always greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I make up and some of the storyline.**

**Chapter 6**

It was the middle of the night when Bobby heard the whimpers from the other side of the wall. At first he wasn't sure what it was seeing as his sister was sleeping on the floor next to his bed. But then he remembered why she was sleeping there.

Bobby quietly got out of bed and went to Jacks door. He was ready to go in when he remembered how scared the kid had been of him before. So instead he went to get Zeraya.

"Hey Raya wake up." Bobby said shaking her lightly.

"What do you want Bobby I'm trying to sleep?" She said swatting his hand away.

"I think something might be wrong with Jack." He said slowly.

Zeraya immediately shot up from her spot on the floor. "Well why didn't you say so." She said getting up and walking out into the hallway.

Bobby followed her and they both paused for a moment at the door wondering what they should do. However they were broken out of their thoughts by a blood curdling scream.

Zeraya raced into the room and saw Jack writhing on the bed. He looked like he was in terrible pain.

"Please." He whimpered. "I'll be a good boy. Please don't hurt me again." He said moving his head from side to side.

Zeraya put her hand on his forehead and began to whisper to him.

"Jack calm down. Its not real. It's just a dream." She said trying to wake him without scaring him more.

Instead Jack just started to move around more. Flailing his arms around and connecting with Zeraya's nose.

"Son of a bitch." She said holding her face.

Bobby would have laughed if it hadn't been that he was afraid Jack would hurt himself.

He immediately grabbed a hold of Jacks arms and held them down hoping that it wouldn't make it worse.

"No. Please No." Jack screamed.

At this point everyone in the house had come to the door to see what was going on.

"Bobby what are you doing." Evelyn asked rushing to the bed.

"Ma's he's moving around to much. He just socked Raya in the face." Bobby said grinning a little bit.

Evelyn looked at her daughter and saw that she was fine although her eyes were already starting to turn.

"Ok everyone but Bobby and Zeraya need to leave ok it will only scare him more to have so many people." Evelyn said looking at Angel and Jeremiah.

"Ok Ma but you let us know if you need any help." Jerry said walking out the door.

Angel just nodded his head letting her know that it went for him too.

Meanwhile Jack was still trapped in his own mind. It seemed like no matter where he went he couldn't escape. There was nothing that he could do to stop his Dad.

"Stop." Jack screamed heaving his body upward.

Jack opened his eyes and saw three pairs starring back at him. He immediately cowered into the corner trying to protect himself the best he could.

"Jack sweetie can you hear me." Evelyn asked gently.

Jack just shook his head yes however still keeping safe distance away from anyone.

"You really scared us there man." Bobby said going to pat him on the shoulder but Jack just shrunk back farther. Bobby got the hint and walked out of the room.

"Are you ok Jack?" Zeraya asked getting closer to the bed.

Jack looked at her and wondered what had happened to her face.

Zeraya saw the confusion and figured that it wouldn't do him any good to know that he had done it.

"Oh yeah I prob look a little funny. Bobby and I were wrestling and I hit the kitchen chair with my face." Zeraya said laughing as she remembered when that really did happen.

"Ok." Jack said still shaking and sweating.

"Jack hunny do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" Evelyn asked reaching her hand out to him.

Jack immediately recoiled and got even closer to the wall if that were possible.

"Ok hunny that's fine you don't have to tell me. I'm going to go back to bed and I think the two of you should as well." Evelyn said looking at her daughter.

"We will Ma don't you worry. I think I'm going to sleep on the floor in here though cause Bobby snores way to loud." Zeraya said letting her mom know that Jack was taken care of.

"Alright that's fine. You two just try to get back to sleep. Goodnight I love you." She said looking at Jack.

She noticed that his eyes got wide and he started to shake just a little bit more. She figured that whoever hurt him used to say that they loved him. This just made her even more angry.

Once Evelyn was out of the room Jack looked at Zeraya.

"So what really happened?" He asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" She said really confused.

"To your eyes. I know that you and Bobby weren't wrestling because you went to sleep around when I did."

"Ok you caught me. Although that really did happen once. You see when we came in here you were really upset and you kinda hit me with your fist in your sleep." Zeraya said laughing.

Jack looked at her wide eyed before standing up and taking his shirt off. He then turned around and braced himself for the hit he thought was going to come.

"Umm Jack what the heck are you doing." Zeraya asked horrified when she saw all the bruises that covered his back. Some she could tell were definitely made by not just a belt but a belt buckle as well.

"I hit you and now I need to be punished." He said once again bracing himself.

"Jack it was an accident. You didn't mean to hit me and there is no way that anyone is going to punish you. Now put your shirt back on." She said turning him around and handing it to him.

"But I don't understand. I did something bad and I need to be punished for it." He said handing his shirt back.

"Jack you listen to me and you listen to me good. No one in this house is every going to hit you. And the sooner you realize that the easier all of this is going to be." Zeraya said a bit angry.

She saw Jack flinch and she immediately felt bad for raising her voice. It really wasn't that long ago that she was in his shoes. She knew what it felt like to feel like you needed to be punished.

Instead of saying anything else she pulled Jacks shirt down over his head.

"Now come on we should really get some sleep. Unless of course you want to tell me what your dream was about."

Jack just shook his head no.

"I figured come on get back in bed and I'll take the floor." Zeraya said grabbing and extra pillow and blanket out of her closet.

"And you know Jack you really should give Bobby a chance he is a great big brother." She said smiling before lying down to go to sleep.

"I'm sorry." Jack said as he turned to face the wall.

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." She said closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Zeraya had only been asleep for a couple of hours when she heard Jack crying in his sleep.

_Dear lord is this going to be a regular thing_. She thought to herself. And then she immediately felt bad. It's not like Jack could control his nightmares.

Zeraya made her way over to the bed careful of Jacks fist. For a 10 year old he sure could pack a punch.

"Jack wake up your having a nightmare." Zeraya said shaking his arm lightly.

"Please Daddy I didn't do. I didn't mean for her to see my bruise. I didn't do it on purpose." Jack said as he cried harder.

"Jack please wake up." Zeraya said trying to keep herself from crying for him.

Jack got really quite for a moment but Zeraya could see that something bad was happening in his dream.

Jack put his hand up by his throat and started sucking in his breath really hard. "Please" he whispered.

Zeraya didn't know what else to do so chancing another fist to the face she shook him harder. "Jack you need to wake up buddy."

Jack shot up in bed again much like the way that he had before only he was breathing much harder. He looked over and saw Zeraya. And before she knew it he had flung his arms around her neck and started crying into her shoulder.

Zeraya being caught off guard gasped and then began to rub his back soothingly.

"Shh its going to be ok Jack. Your dads not here he can't hurt you. He's not going to hurt you while I'm around." Zeraya said softly into his ear.

After Jack has settled down a little bit Zeraya figured that it was time for both of them to get back to sleep. However Jack once again surprised her when she went to pull away.

Jack felt her pulling away and on instinct held on tighter to her. "Please don't leave me." He whispered.

Zeraya's heart broke she knew how hard it was to trust someone after everything Jack had gone through and it made her really happy that he was trying to trust her.

"I'm not going to leave you Jack we just need to go back to sleep." She said pulling away so that she could look him in the eyes.

Jacks whole face went pale. "No I can't go back to sleep. I can't go back there." Jack said shaking his head.

"I know that its hard Jack but eventually the nightmares won't be as bad. Just remember that you're not with him anymore." She said trying to calm him down.

Jack started looking all around the room. He was looking at anything but her. He didn't want to go back to sleep and he didn't want to be alone. He felt safe with Zeraya. It was something that he had never felt before. When she hugged him he didn't feel scared like he did when other people touched him. It was like she understood and she had asked him first.

"No I mean I don't want to be alone." Jack mumbled looking at the floor.

Zeraya's head snapped up in realization. She had forgotten how scary the nightmares could be. When she first started having them bad she had slept in Bobby's room.

"You don't have to be alone Jack." She said sliding his feet back up on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as she began to slide in with him.

"I'm not going to let you be alone." She said smiling at him as he realized what she was talking about.

Jack just nodded his head and turned his back to her.

Zeraya slowly put her arm around Jack and began to rub up and down his arms.

"Go to sleep Jack I'm right here." She whispered into his ear before she gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

Jack didn't know how she did it but as soon as she said that she wasn't leaving he immediately felt much calmer. He really hoped that Evelyn would be able to adopt him because he definitely wanted Zeraya as his older sister.

"Night Raya." He whispered.

"Night Jack." She whispered back.

**Please review and let me know what you all think.**


End file.
